People
There are two ways to recruit people to join your caravan. The first method is by getting volunteers, who are limited in numbers and can only be obtained by doing missions. The second, more common method is recruiting mercenaries. In some towns, in particular the large ones, you can hire mercenaries to join your caravan on the condition of a weekly salary. If this salary is not paid then they will leave and stay at the nearest town. All recruited NPCs will fight with you in battle and can be controlled as well as equipped with whatever you see fit. NPCs will also increase max load but will consume food and water. They can also slow down your caravan if their speed is the lowest. Every NPC can be trained at school to increase their skills. Volunteers Volunteers are people who you can recruit, depending on the main objective path you have taken. Volunteers are also free, so you do not have to pay them a salary. Spencer Rice *Found: Kivi Camp after Drekar is defeated or gone. *Noticeable Traits: Doctor Skill, Veterinarian Skill *Stats: 3/4/5/10 In order to recruit Spencer Rice, you will need to make the Drekar leave or destroy them. If you plan to destroy them, you will need to tell Spencer Rice that the Drekar are planning to leave or that they declined the negotiation. You cannot recruit Spencer Rice if too many Kivi warriors die during the attack. Olaf *Found: Cotton Fields *Noticeable Traits: Sight Skill, Hunting Skill, Rifle Skill *Stats: 4/6/7/7 Samantha Stone *Found: Mikaze if the Mikaze Rebels survive in the Liberation Army's storyline. *Noticeable Traits: Mechanic Skill *Stats: 6/8/7/7 Sigurd *Found: Ozbet if the player defeats Drekar and after a certain time. *Noticeable Traits: Rifle Skill *Stats: 4/3/10/7 Lois *Found: Pullid Camp. Agrees to join the player to fight the Federation. *Noticeable Traits: Crossbow Skill, Sword Skill *Stats: 4/8/6/7 Mercenaries Mercenaries are companions that are paid a weekly fee. Auto-payment is default, so as long as you have the cash, you should not worry about when to pay mercenaries. If you do not have enough cash to pay a mercenary, then you will receive a notification that they will leave your party at the next town. Mercenaries available for hire are different for each save, so if you find a desirable character in one save, you will most likely not find them in a different play-through. Mercenaries can be recruited several ways: # Hired from a town. Enter a town and click on hire people. A list of people will appear and clicking on their portrait will show all their stats and their price. Sometimes a town will not have any characters for hire, and you must either wait for some to appear or travel to a different town. Some character will refuse to work for you due to having a low relation with their faction. The people you can hire in a town change periodically, so if you really want a specific character, act quickly. # Free a prisoner or slave. Go to "Crew" in the caravan menu and find a slave or prisoner. Click free, and you may be given an option to hire them. If this option does not appear, you will need to raise their morale by giving them more rations, or better tasting rations (like lamb or goat, and not insects). To adjust their rations, go to "Supply" in the caravan menu. # If you engage a party that had slaves, you may choose to escort them to the next town. If you check "Crew" under the caravan menu, you may have the option of hiring them as mercenaries. You must hire them before you reach a town, otherwise they will become a part of the city's unemployed instead of a mercenary. Mercenary prices typically depend on what region they are recruited and their experience. Mercenaries recruited in the tribal region may cost less than 1,000 per week, while those in the Qubba region may be over 10,000 per week. Mercenaries with higher experience tend to be more expensive, while those with lower experience are cheaper. Their prices can also depend on their relation to you. Their relation depends on what faction they consider themselves a member, meaning if you are friendly with that faction, there price/week may be lower, while if that faction hates you, they may be very expensive or possibly even refuse to work for you. Mercenary salaries can be changed in the caravan menu under "Crew". The base salary paid for a mercenary is the salary that you initially agreed upon. Mercenaries receive morale improvements when given a raise. This can be especially useful when you are fighting a much larger or tougher foe, because AP increases with a higher morale. If you plan on avoiding enemy parties, you should pay the base salary, while if you become a raider, you may want to give all your mercenaries a raise. Category:Characters